


Twenty Memories

by mm8



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Background Relationships, But like... out of order time skips, F/M, Family, I love how I feel like I have to warn for that, Infidelity, POV First Person, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: It's twenty memories about Momiji.





	Twenty Memories

-1-

Mama had a visit with Hatori that day. They left me in the hallway as they talked in the next room. I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. I knew what Hatori could do. Even though I had talked to papa about mama, in my heart I was hoping that her memories would not be erased. I was her son. How could she forget about me?

“Do you think you will regret losing all the memories of your only child?” Hatori asked mama coolly.

I held my breath waiting for her to answer. She couldn’t do it…

Mama was shaking from head to toe. Her face looked like it was in agony. Finally she calmly responded, “The only thing I regret is having that thing come out of my body.”

I swear I think my heart skipped a beat.

  
-2-

Papa told me that mama picked out my name. He said that she had it planned for months. Apparently it means autumn leaves. Mama likes the fall. I’ve watched her sitting in the rocking chair, just staring out the window, watching as everything outside died.

-3-

“How is school?” Papa did not even look up when he asked me. He was filing a lot of paperwork.

My feet still did not touch the floor and I was swinging them. “It’s fine. Sensei read a book to us called Tikki Tikki Tembo.

“Really? What’s it about?”

I perked up. “Oh it’s wonderful papa! There’s this Chinese boy with a very long name. He falls down the well and his brother goes for help. But he has trouble finding help because he has to say Tikki Tikki Tembo’s full name! It’s very funny!”

Papa didn’t respond. I guess he wasn’t listening. I sighed and stared around his office. It was very messy due to the lack of organization. On papa’s desk was a mug that read ‘President’. What was next to the mug bothered me. It was a portrait of a family. Of course mama and papa were there, but in papa’s arms was a very young girl.

“Papa?”

“Hm?”

“Who’s that?” I pointed at the picture.

I watched papa’s face lose color.

-4-

Hari was watching me for the weekend. I was sitting on the floor, captivated by the TV. It was really cold so I was wrapped in a warm, pink blanket. I was wrapped in a green blanket, but as I was sipping my hot chocolate I laughed incredibly hard and the drink came out my nose and ruined the blanket. Hari just sighed and gave me another while he put the blanket I had ruined in the laundry hamper. The show ended to my disappointment and the commercials began to run.

“Hari-san, can we have dinner here tonight?” I waited for a response…Nothing. “Hari-san?” I looked around the room and did not see Hari-san. I grinned. I could finally look around Hari’s desk while he was gone. He told me that his desk was off-limits. Still wrapped in my blanket I scooted to his cluttered desk. There was nothing special. Lots of medical magazines, letters from Ayame, bills…and…a picture of a woman. I picked up the oak framed photo. The frame was freezing. The glass was stained. But with what? I didn’t recognize the woman at all. Who was she? Why did Hari have a picture of her?

“Momiji!” I aburtly turned around and saw Hari. His expression was a mixture of anger and sadness. "Momiji, put that picture back," he scolded.

I edged closer to him. “But Hari-san…who is this?”

Hari turned his face away from me. “It’s no one. Now, please put it back and watch your show.”

My eyes were full of questions. “If it’s no one, then why have a picture of her?” I begged. “Please…who is she?”

Hari looked at me angrily. “Why is it any of your business?” He snatched the photo from me. Hari stomped to his desk and threw the photo in an open drawer and slammed it shut. “Momiji, I am telling you for the last time, go watch your show!” He pointed to where I had been previously sitting.

I wasn’t finished yet. Hari was hiding something and I could tell it hurt him. I needed to know. “Hari-san… why are you resisting to tell me? You look really upset Hari-san. Please…tell me so you can get it off your chest…Please?”

Hari stared at me for the longest times. It was so hard to read his eyes. I saw hatred, sadness and oddly enough, love. Hari heaved a great sigh and collapsed into his huge leather chair. He leaned over and put his head in his hands. He didn’t move. Cautiously I moved closer to him. “Hari-san?” Suddenly, he began to sob and looked at me. I gasped as I saw tears running down his cheeks. “Please don’t repeat what I am about to tell you, Momiji. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

  
-5-

For my eigth birthday, papa gave me a baby rabbit. I named her Rini, meaning little bunny. I was so joyous that papa had remembered by birthday even though he was a week late. He said he had to be careful that mama didn’t know. I celebrated my gift with Hari because he was watching me for the day, once again. I watched my favorite show and held Rini in my arms, occasionally giving her a small peiece of carrot to nibble on.

My happiness ended when a servent knocked on the door. She talked to Hari for a few moments. When he turned around he looked very sad. He bent down infront of me and whispered in my ear, “Akito doesn’t want you to have this rabbit. He won’t allow it. You have to give up Rini, Momiji.” I was a second away from crying and screaming in Hari’s face when he put a finger to my lips. “We can’t disobey God, now can we? Look,” he lowered his voice even more. “Someday, I will buy you a new rabbit. I promise.” I felt a a lump in my throat as I attempted to choke back a sob. I kissed Rini on her tiny head for the first and last time, and handed her over to Hari.

-6-

Haru and I sat on the roof of the school, sharing a box of strawberry pocky. We were skipping math, but since the both of us had A’s in the class we thought it’d be okay. Haru had been depressed lately. I wanted to make him feel better. We sat in silence. “Haru,” I said as I chewed on my pocky, “What’s wrong? You haven’t been yourself lately.” Haru gazed up at the clouds. I waited for him to answer.

“I saw Rin at the hospital a couple weeks ago.”

“Oh. Why is she in the hospital this time?”

“I don’t know.” He drawled.

I was confused. “Hm.” I didn’t say more on the subject. Maybe it was none of my business. “What’s wr-” Haru cut me off.

“She broke up with me.”

I sat in shock. I knew how much Haru loved her. “Did she give you a reason?”

The air was tense.

“She said she didn’t need me.”

There was silence again. When I was about to tell him that I was sorry, I heard a sob. I turned to him. His arm was covering his face, but it was obvivious that he was crying. His body was shaking and I could see his crystal tears falling from his cheeks to the roof. Without saying a word, I laid down beside him and held him to my chest. He sobbed hysterically into my uniform. I stroked his unruly hair and cooed to him that everything was going to be alright.

-7-

Haru and I were at our middle school graduation. I was very excited. I was practically jumping on the balls of my feet. Haru was in front of me, looking solemn. There weren’t many people left to be called to accept their diploma. In fact Haru was the next in line.

“Sohma, Hatsuharu.” was called out. He gracefully asended to the stage and excepted his diploma. I cheered along with Haru’s friends and our relatives. As Haru exited the stage, I heard “Sohma, Momiji”. I squealed and ran to the stage, almost tripping twice. I was overjoyed to have that diploma in my hand. I turned to face the audience to have the photographer snap a picture. As I looked out into the crowd, I saw Akito’s cold stare. That stare horrorifed me. It seemed to say, “I hate you. I will bring misery to you. You will never be happy.” I forced a smile as my picture was taken and hurried off the stage.

-8-

It had been close to midnight when Tohru called asking me to come over. I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. I couldn’t refuse. I put warm clothing on since it was in the middle of winter and there was a foot of snow outside. The drive to Tohru’s took an hour. It usually took around twenty minutes but the snow made it longer. Thoughts ran through my head about why Tohru was so upset. Had she been hurt? If so why did she call me and not the hospital? Maybe one of her friends died and she’s just upset. Then why wasn’t Kyo comforting her? …Or maybe the problem was actually Kyo.

Kyo and Tohru had been married for four years now. They had two girls, Umeko (five) and Fujita (two). Tohru was pregnant at the wedding. Shigure joked how it was a shotgun wedding. Once he saw how unhappy that made Tohru he stopped saying it. The wedding was a small one. The only ones there were all the members of the Zodiac and Tohru’s friend Uo and Hana. The wedding was actually in a court room. I remember watching in agony as they said their vows. After the wedding and before the reception, I slipped out of everyone’s view and went to the mens’ room. I cried in one of the stalls and afterward washed my face to hide the tears.

Tohru and I remained close friends. I even became the godfather of Fujita, her second child. I helped Tohru through both of her pregnancies and drove her to the hospital when she was in labor and when Fujita was born. I held her hand as she screamed in pain and cursed Kyo’s name. Kyo didn’t show up to the hospital until two hours after Fujita’s birth. Which was saying something because Tohru had been in labor for eighteen hours. When he showed up I screamed in his face. I was so angry that he wasn’t here for the birth. Kyo didn't look fazed at all. He ignored me and preceeded into his wife’s hospital room. When I talked to her later about it, she wasn’t mad at all. Or at least that is what she said.

Things were rocky in their marriage even before Fujita was conceieved. Tohru frequently invited me over to talk about her problems. She suspected that Kyo had been cheating on her from the very beginning. Apparently he would come home very late almost every night. When Tohru would question him, Kyo would say that he was hanging around with friends. A year after they married, Kyo started to drink rather heavily. I was disgusted when Tohru showed me all of the alcohol that Kyo kept stashed around the house. Tohru told me how on the weekends he’d come out reeking of alcohol. It scared Tohru because every time he would drive home. Recently, Kyo had started smoking cigarettes. Tohru had pleaded with him not to smoke, especially around their children. It seemed to effect Fujita greatly since she had asthma. I remember how Torhu sobbed as she told me that Kyo’s response was to blow smoke right in his asthmatic daughter’s face - I swear I wanted to kill him.

I knocked on the door of the Sohma-Honda residence. I was hopping on the balls of my feet. I had turned away from the door a couple minutes before. I absently stared at the snow as it began to fall again. I didn’t notice that Tohru had opened the door to greet me.

“M-Momiji-kun?” Her voice was so shakey, so weak.

I immediately turned around and was startled when Tohru ran toward me and began to sob onto my chest. I embraced her, letting my chin fall onto her head. We stayed like that for a long time.

-9-

Again, I was at the birth of Tohru’s third child. Tohru had told me months ago that she had a supscion that the child was mine. I didn’t argue with her. We had been having an affair for three years now. Even though they are young, I’m pretty sure her children knew that we are together. Kyo rarely ever came home anymore. When he did he would be extremely intoxicated and would pass out on the couch, and as soon as he awoke and had a cup of coffee, he would be gone again. I was around more than Kyo ever was, and Umeko and Fujita actually called me their otokooya. I think that made Tohru and I closer. The four of us felt like a family.

Nine months ago, on one of his adventures of getting lost, Haru bumped into Kyo. When he asked Kyo how Tohru and their children were, he just shrugged and admitted he hadn’t been home in weeks. Haru asked me how Tohru could get pregnant if Kyo was never around. I stumbled with my words saying that maybe Kyo was wrong and just forgot he had been home recently. Haru looked at me with a smile. He assured me that he wouldn’t tell anyone about Tohru and I.

At 8:12 am, on July first, I became a daddy.

-10-

Every day after school, I went to papa’s work and stayed for a few hours. I was free to roam around the building as I pleased. One day, I saw her. I was sure she was older than me. I think I overheard one of the other janitors say she was in high school. I was mezmized by her. She always seemed so carefree. She was an extremely hard worker as well. She’d run around the building, helping the older women with their work along with doing her own. I overheard one of them call her Tohru. I think I was in love.

-11-

I played the violin for years, really ever since I could remember. I even played when mama still remembered who I was. I was taught by one of the most brilliant violin teachers in Japan. My Sensai said I was a prodigy. One weekend, papa made an unscheduled visit to me. I was making paper cranes for New Years with Kisa and Hiro when a servant came in and told me that my father was here. When I saw him, he looked thinner and paler than our last meeting. He was drumming his fingers which meant he was nervous. He saw me and immediently came over and hugged me.

“Papa? What’s wrong? You usually schedule weeks in advance before coming over.” A thought splattered through my mind. “Oh my God, did something happen to Momo?”

Papa ran his fingers through his hair. “Not..exactly.” He took a deep breath. “Momiji, you have to stop playing violin.”

My eyes instantly went wide. “But papa, why? I love playing!”

“Believe me, I know.” He paused. “Momo wants to play the violin too. She requested learning from the teacher you have.”

“Oh.” I lowered my head, deeply saddened.

“Momiji…Look…I’ll find you another teacher or something. Okay? You understand right?”

I raised my head and showed papa my brightest smile. “Yes, papa. I understand.”

He ruffled my hair. “That’s my boy.” He kissed the top of my head. “I’ll see you in a couple weeks, okay?”

I nodded and he left. As soon as I lost sight of him, I began to cry.

-12-

Tohru and I had been sleeping peacefully after a night of passionate lovemaking. Her back was against my chest, my arm curled around her, embraceing her smalls breasts.

"GOD DAMN IT! MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER!!" I woke up to loud screams. I sat straight up and my face paled. It was Kyo. He was obviviously drunk. His hair was standing up everywhere, he smelled strongly of alcohol, his eyes were bloodshot.

I looked over at Tohru. She was awake too, and crying.

"How long has this been going on?" Neither of us answered. "HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON DAMN IT?!" Tohru began to shake, and I held her quickly. Kyo looked furious. "DON'T FUCKING HOLD MY WIFE YOU NAZI FUCKER!"

I straightened my back and held my chin up high. "She hasn't been your wife for a looong time, Kyo."

"THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT! We've been married for....for....a while now." Kyo scoffed. "I WAS FUCKING WONDERING WHY MY FUCKING KID HAD BLONDE HAIR! WELL I GUESS I KNOW NOW DON'T I?" Kyo tried to grab a water bottle that was on the night stand, but instead tripped over his feet and fell, his forehead crashing against the sharp edge of the nightstand. He laid on the floor unconsious and bleeding.

"Call an ambulance." I commanded Tohru. She nodded and raced toward the phone.

-13-

When I was five, a servant took me shopping to get clothes. I remember that we were in the most expensive department store in Tokyo. You had to be incredibly rich to go there. We searched the entire boys department and tried on every outfit that fit me. I didn't like any of them. The colors were too dark, the things they advertised I wasn't interested in. The servant was very frustrated with me. She complained that buying clothes was a simple task and shouldn't take two hours to do. I didn't pay attention to anything she said. I was staring at the clothes that were beside the boys department. All the clothes were plastered with colors like pink, yellow, purple, and blue. They featured things like unicorns, horses, frogs and cats. I pointed to the clothes. "I want those."

The servant stared down at me in horror. "Girls clothes? You can't wear girls' clothes! You are a young man!"

I frowned. "But I like those clothes way more than these icky ones. Please? I want those."

She waved her arms above her head in anger. "You will be a disgrace if you wear girls' clothes! It's not right!"

I pouted, trying to look innocence. "But those are the clothes I want. Please?"

She crossed her arms. "Fine! You want to look like a fool? Fine, wear girls' clothing! But don't blame me when everyone makes fun of you."

-14-

Mama sat in her rocking chair staring at the window like she always did. I had been watching for a while. She hadn't noticed me yet. She was very pale, her hair unwashed, tears running down her cheeks. I wanted to go over to her, and comfort her. But I knew she would only be worse off if I did.

-15-

My first day of first grade was the first time I was made fun of for being half German. It was recess and I was by myself trying to make a castle out of dirt. There were some kids near me, pointing and giggling. I tried to ignore them even though I was paranoid that they were laughing at me. They finally came up to me. I recognized them from my class. They were Midori and Sachiko. Midori walked up to me boldly while Sachiko followed her like a baby chick. Midori stood right in front of me, her slender hands on her hips. “You’re Sohma, right?” She sounded very rude, but I answered. “Yes.”

She had an evil smirk on her face. “Sohma-san,” I cringed as she said san, like she was my friend. “aren’t you Japanese?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Yes…”

“Then why on Earth do you have blonde hair? Are you trying to be cool?”

“No…I was born with blonde hair.”

She scoffed as though she was disguisted. “Bullshit.” I was taken aback that she had cursed. “I bet you aren’t Japanese at all! Wow, you should be so ashamed about that! Fucking dumb blonde!” After that, she ran off and I heard her telling various other kids that I wasn’t Japanese and was a dumb blonde.

-16-

I had stood in the back of the church. I silently cried as my sister got married.

-17-

“Momiji-kun! Momiji-kun!” An urgent voice yelled from behind me. I turned around and sighed. It was my friend, Yumako. I stopped and waited for her to catch up to me. I watched as she raced down the soccer field toward me, her breasts jumping as she ran. I shook my head. I shouldn’t have thoughts like that. She finally reached me and was heaving.

“I…was…waiting…for…you…” She said in between deep breaths.

“When?”

“I was…waiting for you….outside your…class.”

“Oh, sorry Yumako-kun. I was in a rush to get out of there.”

“It’s okay.” She said steadily, breathing normaly again. She straightened up and looked into my eyes. “Momiji-kun…I want to tell you something.”

I shrugged. “Okay. What?”

She took a deep breath. “I’ve known you since my first day of college, Momiji-kun. You’ve always been a supportive and an amazing friend. You’re my best friend in fact. But…Momiji-kun…I feel more for you…I….I like you Momiji-kun. A lot.”

I stared at her blankly. I wasn’t sure how to respond. “You like me?”

She nodded. “Yes. I have for a while.”

I raked my hair through my hair. “Shit…Yumako-kun…I’m…” I sighed. I knew this might just ruin our friendship. But what could I do? Lie to her? “I’m…already in love with someone else. I don’t think-” I couldn’t finish the rest, she had run away from me, crying.

-18-

“Mein Name ist Momiji.”

Shuichi scowled at me. “Daddy, I don’t want to study German right now..”

I smirked. “Hey, you’re getting a free lesson here, kid. My students have to pay to know this stuff.”

He heaved a sigh. “Mein Name ist Shuichi.”

I nodded. “Wie sind Sie heute?” (How are you today?)

“Ich bin fein. Können Sie mich allein verlassen?” ( I’m fine. Can you leave me alone?)

I frowned. “Warum?” (Why?)

He sighed again. “Ich versuche, zu spielen Halo Drei. Sie unterbrechen mich”  
(I'm trying to play Halo three. You're interrupting me.)

“Shuichi…didn’t you already have your video game time today?”

He cursed under his breath. “Hai.”

“Then you can’t play, can you?”

“Just this one-” He begged.

I shook my head. “We got through his every time, Shuichi.” I pointed to the stairs. “Bitte gehen Sie nach oben und beenden Sie Ihre Hausaufgabe.” (Please go upstairs and finish your homework.)

Shuichi slumped in defeat and headed toward his room. I smiled. I was so proud of my son.

-19-

“Es wird eine Prüfung am Montag, damit bitte Studium sein.” (There's going to be a test on Monday, so please study.)

One of my students who barely showed up shot her hand in the air. “Ja Leiko?” (Yes, Leiko?)

She seemed nervous. She knew she had to answer in German, and her German was really horrible. “Können Sie die Kuh am letzten Sonntag Klasse wiederholen?” (Can you repeat the cow on last Sunday class?)

I had to hold back my laughter. Did she realize how much she sucked? I sighed. “Just…tell me in Japanese.”

She looked defeated. “I’m not going to be here on Monday so when can I take the test?”

I thought for a moment. “The class after test.” I smiled. Akira, a very excellent student, raised his hand. I nodded at him.

“Sensai, wird es gibt zusätzlichen Kredit auf der Prüfung?” (Sensai, will there be extra credit on the test?)

I shook my head. “Nr.” (No)

Everyone in the class groaned. I looked at the clock on the wall. I still had ten minutes, but I really wanted to get out of here. “Gibt es eine mehr Fragen?” No one answered. “Nein? Gut. Ich werde jeden am Montag sehen. Haben Sie ein gutes Wochenende.” (Are there any more questions? No? Good. I'll see everyone on Monday. Have a good weekend.)

In unision the students rose and left the class.

-20-

It was almost nine o’clock. My family were watching the movie Aladdin. Shuichi and Fujita were singing along with the songs and occasionally getting up and acting the scene out. Umeko sat on the bean bag chair she had brought down from her room, doing pre-calc homework. Tohru and I sat on the couch together. Tohru was cuddling our three month old child in her arms. I smiled. I finally felt happy.


End file.
